Kurt Hummel is something else!
by AnimeGirl1313
Summary: Most of Mckinely is normal, but some of the teenagers go through an inheritence and become something that isn't human anymore. Puck finds himself obsessed when he finds out one of his classmates is something else... really something else!
1. Chapter 1

Summury: Most of Mckinely is normal, but some of the teenagers go through an inheritence and become something that isn't human anymore.

If you don't like gayness then don't read. Just saying

Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any music I may use in this fiction.

Chapter One:

Puck never really thought about Kurt. It wasn't anything personal, he just wasn't at the front of his mind all the time. Mostly he thought about football, or trying to keep himself of track in school so he didn't have to go back to juvie. Him and Hummel just never really crossed paths except in Glee, which didn't mean much. Kurt was always sitting with Blaine, Santana and Brittany. He usually sat near Artie or Sam. The most he thought about Kurt was to make sure he didn't bump into him during a routine.

That is until the day he was walking out to his car and saw something that he'd never forget.

It was a normal enough day. He had gotten out of glee, they had sung Happy Birthday to Kurt, and was at his locker. Getting his letterman jacket and shutting his locker, he turned to head to his truck when he heard something from in one of the classrooms. A weird whimpering noise, a pained sound. He walked over to the door and put his ear to it, hearing the whimpering turning into a muffled scream. Cracking the door open he looked inside, his eyes growing wide.

Inside, Kurt Hummel was shirtless and gripping his skin as though trying to tear it off. The screaming had calmed into harsh panting as Kurt pulled at his skin, and it was opening. Puck closed his eyes as a flash of light engulfed Kurt. As the light dulled and he opened his eyes, alittle gasp escaping him.

Kurt Hummel stretched, his shoulders rolling and two delicate looking wings fluttering lightly. Kurt's once brown hair was a bright bubblegum pink. His skin had always been pale, but now it seemed to glow.

Puck couldn't believe his eyes so he did the only thing he could. He ran.

Author Note: Hey guys so this is alittle taste of what the story is. Comment and tell me if you guys want more!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Most of McKinley is normal, but some of the teenagers go through an inheritance and become something that isn't human anymore.

If you don't like gayness then don't read. Just saying

Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any music I may use in this fiction.

Chapter 2:

The Next Day:

If Puck hadn't thought he was crazy after what he had seen yesterday, he did now.

Not only was Kurt walking through the hallways like everything was normal; he actually looked NORMAL! At least physically.

His hair was brown and there was no sight of those delicate wings. It was like yesterday had never even happened. Had he imagined the whole thing?

Even with all that, there was something different about Kurt for sure. His skinny jeans were still present as usual, that was no different. The strange thing was that Kurt Hummel was showing some skin! The shirt he was wearing was a pale lilac color and it slipped down one of his shoulders, exposing his collar bone and shoulder.

Not only that, but Kurt was acting very out of character. He was acting so lighthearted and confident. Yes he was normally confident but this was different. He was _strutting, _like he was the hottest thing on the planet and everyone should get on their knees and beg to speak to him. Not that Puck thought about getting on his knees for Hummel.

And if all that wasn't weird enough, the rumor mill was running and the big scoop was that Kurt had broken up with Blaine. It wasn't hard to believe since every time he saw Kurt that day; Blaine was not far behind, trying to speak to Kurt. To which Kurt replied with an eye roll and by third period had turned to Blaine and told him he was acting like a pathetic puppy.

Kurt started to hang out with Quinn, Brittany, Santana, and Sam, treating them like he used to treat Rachel and Mercedes, though neither seemed to notice.

Something was going on, and Puck was far too curious to let this go.

Hey guys sorry for the small chapter again. But the fun will start in the next chapter!

Remember to comment! I love Comments!


End file.
